Axial compressors are generally known. In this case, it concerns turbomachines having a rotor which is arranged inside a casing which is subjected to axial throughflow, and which normally has a plurality of rotor blade stages, i.e. rotor-side rotor blade rows with circumferentially adjacent rotor blades for the compressor operation. Stationary casing-side stator blade rows are provided between axially adjacent rotor blade rows in each case in order to deflect the fluid, which is to be compressed, on its path to the axially following rotor blade stage into an inflow direction which is optimum for it. Also, a stationary guide vane arrangement or cascade is provided downstream of the rotor-blade final stage of the rotor in order to convert the swirled flow of fluid, which is brought about by the rotor, into an essentially axial flow. In this way, high axial flow velocities can be achieved so that the kinetic energy of the flow medium which is associated therewith can be converted into potential energy (pressure).
Known in addition to single-stage guide vane cascades with so-called super guide vanes are multistage guide vane cascades in which a plurality of guide vane rows, consisting in each case of guide vanes which are adjacent in the circumferential direction of the casing, are arranged axially in series (without axial overlapping).
One advantage of such an arrangement is to be seen as that of the guide vanes being able to have comparatively simply producible profiles and being able to be optimized more easily with regard to their aerodynamics.